


A Rainha do Gelo

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Weiss Top, Yang Bottom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Weiss ganhou um irritante e icônico apelido em seus tempos de escola. Ela era constantemente importunada com o título de Rainha do Gelo por todos a considerarem fria e arrogante, mas teve uma pessoa que conseguiu passar por sua fortaleza gelada, uma garota alegre e cheia de calor que derreteu parte das barreiras que Weiss cultivou durante uma vida inteira.Para proporcionar um momento especial, Weiss volta a ser a Rainha do Gelo e assim, esquentar sua relação com a mulher fogosa que agora é sua companheira.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 2





	A Rainha do Gelo

Yang tamborinhou os dedos na sua própria coxa enquanto esperava Weiss sair do banheiro. Ela estava sentada no chão sobre um grosso edredom, usava nada além de um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha formando sua laguerie amarela. O quarto do apartamento que elas dividiam estava com uma meia iluminação deixando o ambiente nem muito clara, nem muito escuro, perfeito para estimular a imaginação na medida certa. 

— Tá nervosa? — De repente a voz de Weiss chegou a seus ouvidos e ela levantou a cabeça para ver a garota de cabelo branco saindo do banheiro envolta de um roupão de cetim azul bebê. 

— Ansiosa. — Yang respondeu com um sorriso bobo. 

— Bom, porque eu também estou. — Ela se aproximou abrindo o roupão e o deixando cair atrás de si. 

Yang viu a pele pálida de Weiss envolta por uma lingerie branca que apertava seu corpo delgado e esbelto. Ela andou sensualmente em sua direção, estava usando salto alto e meias-calças que iam até o meio de suas coxas que se ligavam a sua calcinha por elásticos finos. Weiss deu uma voltinha e exibiu para Yang o fio dental que deixava sua bunda especialmente deliciosa ao olhos da loira, um delicado laço azul ficava logo acima, ao redor de sua cintura a fazendo parecer o presente mais gostoso e indecente do mundo. 

— Gostando da visão? — Weiss perguntou presunçosa. 

— Você sabe que sim, vai dançar para mim, ou não? 

— Vou sim. — Weiss caminhou até a escrivaninha no canto direito e deu alguns cliques rápidos em seu smartphone, logo uma música instrumental elegante e sensual começou a tocar. 

Yang mordeu o próprio lábio fixando seu olhar em Weiss que começou dançar no ritmo da música movendo seus quadris sensualmente enquanto deixa suas mãos passearem por seu próprio corpo. Ela sentiu sua excitação aumentar só olhando os movimentos eróticos dela, sua boca ficou seca quando Weiss se aproximou novamente passando as mãos pelos seios e brincando com as alças como se fosse tirá-las. 

— Ainda ansiosa? — Weiss perguntou olhando com desejo para Yang que havia se acomodado mais para apreciar o show. 

— Eu amei essa sua roupa, sério, tá quente. — A loira sorriu cheia de desejo para ela. — Mas eu quero tirá-la e te ver nua só pra mim. 

— É mesmo? — Weiss disse com uma falsa modéstia, ela andou ao redor de Yang fazendo questão de balançar seus quadris fazendo as pupilas da loira se dilatarem. — Você gostaria de tirar? — Ela parou bem na frente da outra mulher e deu dois passos até esta de pé entre as pernas de Yang. 

— Sim! — Ela umedeceu os lábios com os olhos em transe.

— Assim? — Enquanto balançava seu corpo junto com a música movendo a cintura perto de Yang, Weiss enrolou seus dedos na alça de sua calcinha e puxou um pouco para baixo deixando parte de sua pélvis e virilha a amostra. 

Weiss foi recompensada por um engasgo de Yang e um olhar de puro desejo da loira dirigido a ela. 

— Ah meu Deus! — Yang murmurou se inclinado para frente em transe, suas mãos levantaram involuntariamente na direção de Weiss. 

— Não! — Weiss ralhou firme e bateu nas mãos de Yang com as duas as afastando. 

A loira a olhou atordoada por um instante e logo um pé envolto em um salto alto duro e pontiagudo foi colocando no seu peito e ela se viu sendo empurrada para trás até suas costas baterem no edredom do chão. Yang olhou para cima e viu Weiss a olhando friamente. 

— Fiquei quietinha, hoje eu estou no comando por aqui. — Weiss se abaixou se sentando sobre as pernas de Yang. — Você vai ser minha. — Ela passou as mãos pelo abdômen definido da loira deixando suas unhas arranharem sua pele firme. — Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser com você. 

Yang sorriu travessa, ela se acomodou e deixou seus braços penderem ao lado de sua cabeça em um claro gesto de submissão e passividade. Weiss também sorriu triunfante ao ver a loira entregue bem abaixo de si. 

— Me use. — Yang disse sem cerimônias. 

— É isso que eu vou fazer. — Weiss se inclinou deixando seus lábios roçarem no nódulo da orelha direita de Yang. — Vou fazer de você meu brinquedo hoje. — Ela mordeu a orelha da loira e depois soprou a fazendo estremecer. 

Weiss começou a beijar a orelha dela descendo na direção do pescoço, ela deixou um rasto de saliva com sua língua. 

— Ah, Weiss. — Yang gemeu sentindo a outra mulher provocar a pele sensível de seu pescoço com beijos seguidos se pequenas mordidas. 

Suas mãos voaram naturalmente para a cintura de Weiss que continuava se movimentando no ritmo da música fazendo seu corpo balançar de forma lascívia em cima dela. Sua cintura esfregar sobre a de Yang fazendo sua excitação só aumentar com o contanto que era bem sugestivo e perceptível mesmo com o fino tecido de suas roupas íntimas. 

— Você está sendo mal comportada. — Weiss murmurou se deslocando para cima ao sentir as mãos de Yang começaram a apalpar sua bunda. 

— Eu não tenho culpa, você é muito gostosa. — Yang procurou os lábios de Weiss para beijar, mas a outra mulher se afastou.

— Se você não vai se comportar, vou ter de tomar providências. — As mãos de Yang não largaram sua parte traseira e as de Weiss descascadas nos seios generosos da loira ainda envoltos em seu sutiã amarelo. 

— Que tipo providência? — Yang deu um sorriso torto olhando quase hipnotizada para Weiss friccionando sua pélvis contra a sua e apalpando de forma possessiva sua bunda. 

— Eu vou… — Weiss massageou os seios de Yang com as duas mãos deixando seus dedos provocarem por dentro das bordas do sutiã. — Amarrar suas mãos. 

Yang riu. 

— Manda ver, rainha do gelo. 

Weiss lhe lançou um olhar frio. 

— Eu vou mostrar a você a rainha do gelo. — Ela se inclinou para o lado do edredom onde um balde metálico estava tampado. 

Yang observou com fascínio a mulher de cabelo branco remover a tampa revelando o conteúdo do balde, estava cheio de cubos de gelo e uma algema de aço inoxidável em cima do gelo. Ela sorriu ao ver Weiss puxar o acessório e balançar a argola da algema em seus dedos.

Weiss agarrou as duas mãos de Yang que não ofereceu a menor resistência ao ato. Os pulsos foram colocados juntos e a algema foi presa ali. A loira imediatamente sentiu o choque da temperatura, o metal gelado contra sua pele enviou um arrepio por sua coluna. Weiss puxou seus braços para ficarem acima de sua cabeça. 

— Ah não, parece que fui capturada pela rainha do gelo, o que será de mim. — Yang brincou rindo um pouco. 

— Talvez você acabe até gostando. — Weiss provocou se abaixando e beijando Yang nos lábios, ela segurou seu queixo com a mão direita e derramou paixão na boca de sua companheira. 

Yang soltou um pequeno gemido abafado nos lábios de Weiss sentindo o calor se acumular em seu corpo enquanto suas línguas se mexiam juntas. 

Mas de repente houve um choque e Yang se contraiu soltando um pequeno grito de surpresa. Weiss riu sobre ela, a mulher havia pego um cubo de gelo no balde sem ela perceber e o colocou em seu dorso e foi arrastando o gelo pela lateral do seu corpo fazendo sua pele se contrair com a frieza. 

— Weiss? — Sua voz saiu quase como um choramingo. 

Ela viu sua companheira de cabelo branco sorrir de forma perversa e colocar o cubo de gelo em sua própria boca. Yang olhou fascinada para Weiss passando o gelo por seus lábios e o chupando como se fosse um doce açucarado e não apenas água congelada. 

Weiss se abaixou rapidamente e selou seu lábios novamente. Yang sentiu a boca fria dela em contraste com o quente de antes. A loira gemeu alto dentro do beijo e soltou um suspiro necessitado quando Weiss se afastou. 

— Uou! Isso foi demais. — Yang disse meio sem fôlego. 

— Ah, eu ainda nem comecei. — Weiss sorriu sedutoramente e deslizando o gelo, agora parcialmente derretido, no pescoço de Yang. 

A loira estremeceu novamente com o contato, mas Weiss continuou traçando padrões divertidos em seu pescoço, ombros e busto. Quando a pedra de gelo havia quase sumido, ela a substitui por sua boca. 

— Ah! Weiss! — Ela gemeu sentindo os lábios da companheira beijando e chupando seu pescoço. 

Weiss deslizou a língua pela ombro dela e depois pelo busto onde a água gelada havia deixando um rastro como um rio no degelo da primavera. 

— Espero que esteja apreciando ser minha cativa. 

Sem esperar uma resposta, Weiss levou suas mãos para os seios de Yang deslizando pelo montantes avantajados da companheira. Ela chegou ao feixe que ficava no meio deles e o desprendeu fazendo os peitos dela serem liberados com um balançar tentador. 

Ela lambeu os lábios de forma lascívia deixando claro seu desejo e Yang sentiu uma nova onda de excitação só de ver o olhar aquecido de Weiss. Ela estava esperando que sua companheira fizesse exatamente o que seu olhar sugeria. Mas Weiss pegou outro cubo de gelo no balde. 

Yang respirou fundo já antecipando o que viria a seguir. Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu um choque do gelo ao tocar diretamente em um de seus mamilos. 

Weiss não perdeu tempo. Ela provocou desenhando círculos concêntricos ao redor do seio de Yang se afastando do centro. Sorrindo ao ver a reação da loira, Weiss se inclinou e envolveu o mamilo rijo dela em sua boca sugando e brincando o bico com seus dentes. 

— Hum… Weiss… Tão bom. — Yang murmurou imersa na sensação. 

Ela gemeu quando um pequeno tremor sacudiu sua pele no momento que Weiss riu contra seu peito. 

— Quer dizer que você gosta disso? — Weiss beliscou o bico dela com os dentes novamente e Yang acabou deixando escapar um gemido mais audível. 

Weiss pegou outro cubo de gelo e colocou em sua boca, quando sentiu seu lábios e língua gelados, ela voltou ao peito de Yang. 

A loira mexeu as pernas inquieta ao sentir a boca gelada de Weiss estimular seu mamilo já bem sensível. O cubo de gelo foi para seu seio esquerdo e os desenhos circulares voltaram a serem feitos pelo dedos delegados de Weiss enquanto ainda trabalhava com sua boca no peito direto. 

Weiss largou o bico com uma leve mordida e se ergueu se deixando descansar sobre a cintura de Yang com um rosto aquecido, a loira estava ofegante e com uma satisfatória cor vermelha em suas bochechas. Weiss estava satisfeita em brincar com os volumosos seios de sua companheira, hora de passar para outra fase. 

Ela pegou outro cubo de gelo no balde metálico e se deitou sobre a loira beijando a linha de seu maxilar e seu queixo. Weiss pairou alguns centímetros acima dela e sorriu, ela levou o gelo perto da boca de Yang e passou o cubo por seus lábios como se fosse um batom. 

— Weiss… — Yang murmurou sentindo o gelo derreter em sua boca a deixar seus lábios dormentes pelo frio. 

Weiss sorriu e cobriu a boca de Yang com a sua em um beijo apaixonado, ela deixou a resto do cubo deslizar pelo queixo e pescoço da loira até estar completamente liquefeito. Ela se afastou puxando o lábio inferior de Yang em uma mordida apaixonada. 

Ela pairou sobre a companheira lambendo os lábios com um olhar faminto. Yang estremeceu logo a baixo sentindo uma nova onda excitação borbulhar em seu núcleo, ela já estava tão molhada e não era do gelo derretido. 

Weiss pegou outro cubo e brincou passando pelo busto dela depois deslizando pelo vale entre seus seios e chegando ao seu abdômen musculoso. Yang contraiu os músculos com o frio passando por sua pele, Weiss se abaixou e encostou sua língua onde o gelo havia deixando um rastro molhado. Ela explorou cada suave vão que havia entre seu tanquinho firme com beijos e logo em seguida passava novamente o gelo para repetir o processo torturantemente lento. 

— Weiss… Pelo amor de Deus… — Yang implorou fechando os olhos com força e arqueando as costas para seu toque. 

— Impaciente. — Ela disse friamente beijando seu umbigo. 

Outro cubo de gelo foi pego por ela e Weiss olhou para cima deixando seus olhos se encontrarem, Yang estremeceu ao ver a expressão de sua companheira que beirava a maldade. Ainda sorrindo, ela levou o gelo até a base do abdômen da loira que se contraiu toda, o cubo foi deslizando de um lado ao outro até esta próximo a sua virilha. 

Yang se mexeu com um misto de medo e excitação, ela preferiu confiar totalmente em Weiss, mas quase pulou no lugar quando sentiu o frio do gelo tocar em sua calcinha molhando o tecido. 

Ela gemeu alto quando um dedo de sua companheira apertou a fenda de sua intimidade. Weiss moveu para cima e para baixo sentindo o filete de umidade da calcinha que veio da excitação da loira. Ela sorriu. 

— Isso parece te incomodar. — comentou casualmente.

— Você… Deveria tirar, então. — respondeu Yang um tanto sem fôlego. 

— Boa ideia. — Weiss passou seus dedos frios pelas alças de sua calcinha brincando quase distraída. 

— Weiss… — Yang choramingou impaciente. 

Weiss levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou cética.

— Implorando? Isso não é do seu feitio. 

— Você tá sendo terrível hoje. — Yang soltou um riso nervoso. — Me toque logo. 

— Você não dá ordens aqui, agora fique quieta. 

Weiss puxou as alças da calcinha e rolou o tecido pelas pernas fortes da loira, Yang levantou os quadris para facilitar a retirada. A mulher de cabelo branco olhou o novo território a ser explorado e ela colocaria todas as suas fichas nisso. Ela se inclinou para o lado e pegou o pequeno recipiente azul que estava ao lado do balde quase escondido. 

— Vamos experimentar isso, a vendedora disse que era o mais forte que eles tinham. — Weiss falou olhando a embalagem onde estava escrito “gel lubrificante com efeito ultra gelado”. 

Yang arregalou os olhos intuitivamente, claro que ela sabia que Weiss usaria aquilo, elas havia feito um teste antes só para ter certeza que nenhuma das duas tinha alguma relação ruim ao produto e elas costumavam fazer comprar no sexshop juntas e ela estava consciente que aquela gel era poderoso mesmo. Mas sua mente vagou em um mar de expectativa e excitação, Yang só poderia pensar o quão bom poderia ser. 

— Espero que esteja pronta. — Weiss sorriu travessa e abriu o pote sem esperar uma resposta ela espremeu uma generosa quantidade do gel em cima de Yang. 

A loira sentiu a mão de Weiss espalharem o gel em seu abdômen e ventre deslizando com facilidade. Imediatamente Yang sentiu o efeito deixando sua pele fria e formigando, era diferente do gelo em si, era forte e gelado, mas ainda refrescante e agradável a sua maneira. 

Weiss ficou mais ousada deslizando as mãos para as coxas fortes da loira. 

— Hum… Weiss… Meu Deus. — Yang gemeu sentimos os dedos atrevidos da companheira passeando pela parte interna de suas coxas evitando de forma proposital sua intimidade. 

— Shiu. — Weiss se inclinou e começou a beijar o abdômen de Yang, ela passou sua língua sentindo o gosto de menta do gel.

Isso estava fazendo o efeito do produto se intensificar e deixar sua pele ainda mais gelada. 

Ela adorava o corpo de Yang, seus músculos firmes e trabalhados durante anos a deixava tão atraente e Weiss não resistia, ela beijava e passava seus dedos pelo abdômen com desejo. Seus beijos migraram cada vez mais para baixo. 

Yang sentiu o frio se espalhar com mais intensidade por seu ventre conforme a língua de Weiss traçava um caminho perto da junção entre seu abdômen e o início de suas pernas. Ela levantou os quadris na direção da companheira deixando claro que precisava de seu toque, mas Weiss não lhe deu atenção e passou a da um tratamento maior a suas pernas. 

— Paciência. — Weiss disse sentindo Yang se agitar sob ela. 

Ela foi metódica em seus movimentos, beijando e massageando as coxas poderosas de Yang. Sua boca passeava pela parte interna se sua perna enquanto os dedos brincavam na outra, o gel deixando seu toque muito gelado. Sua língua deslizou para seu centro e Yang mordeu seus próprios lábios em expectativa. 

Um fantasma de toco correu sua fenda molhada e Yang estremeceu levantando os quadris em sua direção, mas logo Weiss se afastou e foi pegar a embalagem do gel novamente. 

Yang tentou não fazer uma cara de frustração, ela estava realmente muito necessitada, mas Weiss continuava fria e metódica em tudo que fazia. Ela passou o gel em suas mãos e sorriu provocadora.

— Pronta? 

— Sim, por favor. — Yang suspirou alto jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos com força. 

Weiss passou seus dedos por toda a extensão de seu sexo e Yang arqueou as costas sem conter um gemido alto quando o gel esfriou ao entrar em contato com sua pele. Weiss massageou os lábio. 

— Ah! Droga! — Yang não se conteve quando o dedo de Weiss tocou bem em seu clitóris. 

O lubrificante estava deixando sua vagina ainda mais escorregadia enquanto ela passava por toda a extensão, até mesmo na junção de suas pernas. Yang sentia o formigamento causando pelo gel. 

— Ah, Weiss, por favor… Eu preciso de você, agora. 

— Só porque eu sou boazinha. — Ela debochou e se inclinou para perto do sexo de Yang. 

Todos os músculos do corpo da loira se contraíram quando ela sentiu a língua de Weiss tocou em seu clitóris. Um gemido alto saiu de sua boca e eles continuaram vindo, um atrás do outro conforme Weiss lambia toda sua intimidade como se estivesse tentando remover todo o gel que ela passou, a sensação era como se a língua dela fosse feita de gelo passando provocativamente por suas dobras que se contariam com a frieza. 

— Ah! Weiss! Droga! Foda-me! — Yang não mais se segurou, ela não era mais capaz, suas mãos algemadas voaram na direção da cabeça de Weiss e os dedos prederam no cabelo alvo dela a puxando para mais perto no momento que seus quadris começaram a se mover na direção da boca de sua companheira. 

Weiss cobriu o clitóris da loira com sua boca dando uma atenção toda especial ali, alternando entre longas lambidas e suaves chupões. A cada movimento a cabeça de Yang girava em um transe de luxúria e prazer. Suas costas arquearam e sua boca abriu enquanto seus olhos viravam para trás no momento que Weiss a penetrou com dois dedos. 

Sua mão ainda encharcada com o lubrificante deslizou para dentro e para fora facilmente com movimentos rápidos e vigorosos. A cabeça de Yang girou em um loop e um calor abrasador se acumulava em seu ventre, ela sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, já Weiss, sentiu as paredes internas na vagina na companheira apertarem seus dedo, então ela os curvou para cima acertando o exato local que levou a loira a limite. 

Os dedos dentro de si também estava causando calafrios gelados, mas assim que Weiss tocou seu ponto mais sensível enquanto levava seu clitóris a boca ao mesmo tempo, ela não pôde mais segurar e um forte orgasmo sacudiu todo o seu corpo fazendo seus músculos se tencionarem e um grito surdo sair de sua boca enquanto apertava uma última vez a cabeça de Weiss entre suas pernas. 

Weiss continuou a lamber suavemente enquanto Yang voltava a si do pico de prazer, ela retirou com cuidado seus dedos e observou orgulhosa o resultado de todo seu trabalho. O peito de Yang subia e descia com uma respiração difícil, sua cabeça balançava como se tentasse voltar a realidade. 

— Droga, isso foi incrível. — Yang arfou ainda sentindo sua pele arrepiar com os tremores pós orgasmo. 

— Eh, eu também gostei, valeu a pena. — Weiss disse pegando a chave para libertar as mãos de Yang. 

— Pois é, da próxima vez eu que vou brincar com você. — Yang riu esfregando seus pulsos agora livres da algema. 

Weiss riu enquanto se movia para se deitar sobre o corpo de Yang. 

— Vou esperar ansiosa por esse dia. 

— Eu vou fazer valer a pena. — Yang envolveu seus braços no corpo delgado de Weiss a trazendo para mais perto. 

— O que? Isso é um desafio? Acha que pode fazer melhor do que eu? — Weiss sorriu presunçosa. 

Yang riu debochada. 

— Eu tenho certeza, você nem saber o que te atingiu, querida. 

— Duvido muito. 

— Não duvide de Yang Xiao-Long! Eu sou a garota mais quente do mundo e vou tratar de te derreter. 

— É mesmo? Quero só ver você tentar. — Weiss desafiou confiante. 

— Ah, você vai ver sim. — Yang a puxou beijando seus lábios e Weiss se aconchegou em seus braços. 

E nesse dia, Yang começou a planejar o momento que ela iria retribuir em dobro tudo que ela passou. Se Weiss era a rainha do gelo, Yang era um dragão fogoso e iria cumprir sua promessa de derreter sua companheira gelada. 


End file.
